A Day Like Any Other Maybe Different
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Les jours sont tous les mêmes,. Sauf que ce jour fût différent, surtout pour le Geek et le Patron. -Geetron, Geek x Patron, Patreek, Yaoi, Soft, OS.


_Hello bandes de... Soupe au vomis ! __  
__Une nouvelle Fiction Geetron toute fraîche arrivée ! :D__  
__Dédicace à "La G33k", car sans elle... Ben il n'y aurait pas eu cette Fanfiction ! x3__  
__C'est un OS ! ;D__  
__Enfin bref, BOOOONNNNE LECCCCTTTUUUREEEE ! ^u^_

**~ Un jour comme les autres peut-être différent, ~**

C'était une journée comme les autres. On était un Mercredi après-midi. Tout le monde était occupé dans la maison des Sommet.  
Tous ? NON !  
Deux seules personnes s'ennuyaient dans cette maison.  
L'une d'entre elles était vêtue d'un t-shirt rouge Captain America, une casquette grise/beige à l'envers sur la tête, d'un jean - un peu près comme tout le monde ! -. Grâce à ces détails, nous pouvons facilement reconnaître cette personne qui était bien évidemment le Geek !

L'autre personne portait une chemise et une veste noire, un pantalon noir et une paire de lunettes de soleil habituellement.  
C'était bien évidemment le Patron !  
Où se trouvaient notre criminel chéri et notre petit Geek adoré ?  
Et bien, ils se trouvaient chacun de leur côté, dans leur chambre.  
Le Geek jouait à la Gameboy, il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de petits poneys virtuels, il trouvait cela très mignon.  
Quant au Patron, il dormait, n'est-ce pas bizarre ? Non, fatigué de la dernière nuit qu'il a passé, il était donc entrain de ronfler paisiblement, mais ce raffut empêcher le petit gamer de se concentrer sur sa Gameboy. Il s'énervait de plus en plus et voulut dire au criminel sexuel s'arrêter de ronfler.  
Le petit en avait plus que marre des ronflements du criminel sexuel habillé de noir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tapa à coups de poing le mur près de son lit. Ce geste brusque par rapport au Geek réveilla le Patron.  
Le Patron sursauta et bredouilla quelques jurons avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte au petit Geek. Petit Geek qui fit presque choqué de voir le Patron presque nu.  
Le Patron ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. L'homme pervers au caleçon noir tira par le bras le petit afin qu'il rentre dans sa chambre (celle du Patron bien entendu. ^^) Le pauvre voulait juste lui dire d'arrêter de ronfler, il ne voulait pas taper la discute avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Le Patron ferma la porte, la verrouillant et s'assied sur son lit mal fait. Il posa un regard.

**"-Alors Gamin ? On vient voir son meilleur ami ?"**

Ledit gamin rougit aussitôt.

**"-Non mais... Je voulais que tu arrêtes de... Ronfler..." **

Il était bien trop gêné et timide pour lui. Qui en passant avait toujours le "feu" aux joues. Il n'osait pas croiser le regarda du criminel sexuel aillant comme seul habit un simple caleçon noir. Le Patron sourit, l'air timide du petit Geek le rendait euphorique.

**"-Mais pourquoi tu me regardes pas Gamin ? T'as peur du corps d'Apollon?"**

Le Geek regardait par-terre. Il préférait regarder le sol tapis de substances gluantes que de regarder les lunettes du criminel. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais glissa. Le pervers se hâta vers le petit qui allait sûrement laisser du sang s'il ne le rattrapait pas. Le Patron le saisit, son visage proche de celui du Geek.  
Le petit tout timide regarda le criminel dans les yeux sans faire exprès. Il fût rouge de timidité.

**"-Pa... Patron...Tu...Tu es si proche de m...moi..."**

Ledit Patron garda son silence et serra le Geek contre lui. Ce dernier rougit de plus en plus. Le Patron sentit une envie en lui, son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, ses joues étaient rosées. Sans blague ? Amoureux du Geek ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.  
Le Geek devait garder son calme tout de suite. Il rougit encore plus. Il se tint à la nuque du criminel. Ce dernier positionna ses mains au niveau de la nuque du Geek, paralysé par le gêne.  
Il rapprocha de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles du Geek, les laissant à 2 cm de distance. Le petit le regarda. Il ferma un œil timidement en rougissant deux fois plus. Il déglutit et tourna la tête afin de décroiser son regard posé sur l'homme pervers.  
Mais le Patron avait une envie salvatrice de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles du Geek, il réussit à faire en sorte que le petit le regarde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Geek écarquilla les yeux et fût encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Non non petit Geek ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de ... cet être diabolique et l'incarnation de la perversité. La victime se débattit et tourna la tête. Il fût essoufflé de ce baiser forcé.  
Le Patron fût gêné tout de même, il ressentait que très rarement le gêne. Il libéra le Geek de son étreinte, puis s'assit sur le lit.

**"-Désolé Gamin" Fit-il, la tête un peu baissée.**

Le Geek le regarda. Il fût inquiet pour le Patron. Il s'approcha timidement et se mit assis sur le lit. Il posa avec hésitation la main sur l'épaule du pervers. Il lui dit.

**"-C'est pas grave..."**

Le Patron leva la tête, quel enfoiré, faire mine d'être gêné, c'était juste une feinte. Il le plaqua sur le lit et dit :

**"-Je t'ai eu Gamin !"**

Le Geek fût surpris. Zut, il était fait comme un rat. La victime avait des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux bleu d'enfant innocent.

**"-Nya ! Relâche moi !  
-Jamais Gamin ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi !"**

Le criminel lécha l'oreille du pauvre Geek afin qu'il gémisse, il adorait l'entendre gémir. Le Patron le trouvait secrètement attirant et mignon.  
Le Geek gémit telle une fillette. Il fût aussi rouge que son t-shirt. Le petit se débattit en fermant les yeux.

**"-Eh Gamin ! Je vais pas te manger !"**

Le Geek ne répondit pas. Il rougit et se débattit. Le Patron caressa le visage doux et rouge du gamin afin de le calmer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste muet, sinon il ne pourrait plus entendre sa douce voix si mignonne.  
Le Geek ouvrit un œil.

**"-Tu m'fais peur !"**

Le Patron afficha un sourire pervers sur son visage. Il le regardait dans les yeux puis dit d'un air sérieux.

**"-Embrasse moi Gamin...  
-Quoi !? Je...non..Enfin ! Si... Non"**

Le Patron, silencieux, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Le Geek s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux. Le Patron rajouta la langue. Le petit fit pareil.

10 minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le Geek sourit et dit.

**"-Tu embrasses bien...  
-Toi aussi... Gamin..."**

Ils recommencèrent. Puis le petit arrêta et regarda le pervers.

**"-Patron, je crois que je t'aime...  
-Moi aussi..."**

*Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants*


End file.
